Broken and Forgotten (A FNaF Story)
by OctavianPrime
Summary: This story is about four of my FNaF OCs being found in an old room, and how they adjust to their new lives.
1. Chapter 1

***First chapter WOO HOO! The FNaf characters I added are from the first game to the third game. Hope you all like!**

 **P.S. I call Springtrap "Tex" in this.***

* * *

The young adult male parked in the driveway of Freddy's Pizzeria and rushed out and into the building. Locking his car as he ran. He opened the doors and clocked in, then stopped to catch his breath.

"Mike!" A younger man was rushing over to the exhausted man with concern written on his face. "Are you alright man?" Jeremy Fitzgerald asked. "I'm fine Jer... just out of breath..." Mike panted as his heart rate slowed down. "You're late, what happened? " Jeremy asked. "Traffic," Mike answered. "The boss isn't too mad is he?" Jeremy shook his head in reply. Mike and Jeremy entered the main room of the restaurant and were greeted cheerily by a number of animatronics. {No... I didn't stutter... animatronics.}

"Hey guys... sorry I'm late," Mike said with a lazy wave. "Ye be alright Lad. We're used to it by now," Said Foxy in his Scottish accent as the others nodded in agreement. **(OK not gonna introduce them all... you should know their names)**

"Well alright then... anything needing to be done?" Mike asked. All the animatronics shared glances with each other at Mikes question. "What?" Asked Mike confusedly.

"Well," Tex began. "You know how this building is basically just a huge extension to Fazzbear Frights?" Mike nodded. "Well I was looking through the room I was trapped in for 30 years, and found another boarded up door..." Tex finished. "... What?" Mike asked. "Jeez... how many secrets does this company have!?" Exclaimed Jeremy. The animatronics all shrugged.

"Thing is, we haven't even opened it yet..." Bonnie said. "We kinda wanted you guys to be here when we did..." Mike and Jeremy were both a bit confused by this. "Why?" Asked Mike. "Cause ye both be part of the family Lads!" Foxy declared. Mike and Jeremy shared a look and shrugged. "Alright, lead the way." Mike said.

* * *

JP sat on the ground staring at his friends and sighed. They'd forgotten how long they'd been trapped in this dumb room.

JP looked at the conditions of his friends. Tulip's right arm was gone and she had many holes exposing her wires and parts. She had lost her voice box awhile back. Tina had lost one of her legs and an eye. Her left hand had lost the casing to it and her ankle and foot on her attached leg was showing too much endoskeleton to be deemed comfortable for her. It would hurt when she would try to stand. Clementine had an ear missing, and a gaping hole in her stomach. Her entire left arms casing was gone and revealed her parts and wires. JP then looked down at himself. The cloth that made his body was torn and rotting in several places, revealing his wires and parts as well. The right half of his face was gone and the cloth on his right arm was almost all rotted away.

He sighed again and closed his working eye. He was tired... he knew Tulip and Tina had given up a while ago, and Clementine was almost out of hope as well... and his was starting to dwindle... JP opened his eye and picked up and old newspaper.

 **ANIMATRONICS MISSING!**

 _Local restaurant, Luna's Eatery, animatronics have gone missing!_

 _There was oil, fur and cloth left behind that belonged to the characters of the establishment. Owner, Luna Caster, is forced to sell her establishment to the Fazzbear Company after the animatronics were never found._

 _If found please return these animatronics to the Fazzbear Company._

 _In order: Jester Poppet, Clementine Cat, Tina Cat, and Tulip Rabbit. (Pic. below)_

JP looked at the date of the paper, 1972. How long ago WAS that? He put the paper down and looked around the room. Spare parts and supplies like empty oil cans, screws and bolts, as well as blue prints littered the room. JP and the others had activated at some point in time and had just been sitting in the same room for... they didn't even know how long.

JP closed his eyes again and was getting ready to power down, until he heard voices. His eyes snapped open and he saw the girls's ears turn towards the locked door. He silently crept to the door and pressed the left side of head against it and listened. He heard a few voices drifting closer to their little room and silently rushed back to his spot and motioned to the others. They all went limp and pretended to be deactivated. Jester sat back down with one leg up and the other splayed out in front of him as he made the light in his one functioning eye go out and left an empty socket.

Mike, Jeremy, Mark (Yes... I added Markiplier, and I think I might add Jack) Tex, Goldie, and Marionette were all walking to the room that Tex had found as they all chatted about their day. "So Jack said he might come here and live in a place close to me so he can find a job other than YouTube, you know in case it fails," Mark rambled to Goldie as they walked. "but he says he's still not sure." Goldie nodded and smiled. "I'm sure we'd love to meet your friend if he comes to stay." Goldie said in return.

Soon, Tex stops in front of a small boarded up door. "This is it." He said to the others. "It was hidden behind a bunch of crates and boxes so it took awhile to find." Mark looked at it for a bit and frowned. "I don't like this..." When he saw the confused expressions on his friends faces he explained. "Sorry I just... I've played so many horror games for my YouTube that my friends tell me I have a sixth sense for this sorta thing... and I am getting some very bad vibes from that door..." Mike rolled his eyes and approached the door with a crowbar he had found lying around. "If you're scared then go wait in the main room Mark," He retorted as he began to work on the boards covering the small door. Mark didn't respond to Mike's sarcasm, and he didn't go back to the main room either.

Once Mike had gotten all the boards off of the door, he backed up to take a breather. So Goldie opened the door and peaked inside. Jeremy walked up with a flashlight and shined it around the room. "Holy shit... Mark, Mike come look at this..." He said in a shocked tone. Mark and Mike both looked into the small room, and Jeremy walked in it. By now there were three humans studying the four animatronics in the room, while Tex, Goldie, and Net watched through the doorway.

Net looked over at the one that resembled a puppet and noticed a newspaper lying close to it. He reached for it and picked it up. As he read the article Tex and Goldie were already discussing what to do with the four torn up animatronics. "I say we fix them up and see what they can do, we needed a new attraction anyhow." Tex said. Goldie shook his head in disagreement. "While that might be true... we don't know a thing about them. Who they are or why they're locked in here in the first place. It's just not safe." Goldie argued.

Mark, who had over heard their conversation, decided to toss his opinion into the ring. "Well, if we do rebuild them I think we should go with cats and the rabbit... that one," Mark gestures over at JP. "kinda freaks me out a little..." Jeremy nodded in agreement. "You and me both Mark."

Net looked over at JP again when Mark said that, and could've sworn he saw his left eye flicker. He shook his head and decided to ignore it, for now, as he handed the newspaper article to Goldie. "I found out who they are." Goldie took the article and Tex read over his shoulder. "What does it say?" Mike asked as he went over to examine JP.

Goldie read the article out loud as the human finished examining the animatronics. At first there was a still silence for about a minute, then Mark spoke. "So... these guys belong to the Fazzbear Company?" Goldie nodded. "For about 46 years now it seems..." another silence transpired and this time Mike broke it. "Look, how about we take a few pictures to show the others, and then we can decide what to do with them?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

After the humans took many pictures, and they all left, JP reactivated his eye and stood up. He looked at himself once more and a wave of fear rolled over him. Where they going to be rebuilt, or scrapped?

Clementine suddenly spoke up with her broken voice box. "W-What's going-going to hap-happen now J-J-JP?" JP looked at his friends, his family and shook his head. "I d-don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

**So I'm thinking about adding the Sister Location and Nightmares to this. What do you think?**

* * *

"Wait... this place used to be _'Luna's Eatery'_?" Toy Bonnie asked as he handed the newspaper article to Mangle and Foxy to read. "Apparently so." Goldie said. The three humans were showing the pictures they had taken on their phones of the beaten down animatronics. "Oh goodness..." Toy Chica gasped at the state of JP. "That's horrible... those poor things..." Toy Bonnie comforted Toy Chica as Mike went to go show Foxy and Mangle.

Freddy had finished reading the article, and was confused. "Hold on... if they said they never found them... then how did they get into that room?" He asked. "I think I figured that one out." Fritz Smith said from his spot on the main stage. Everyone's attention was now on him as he typed something onto his laptop that was resting on the floor. "Apparently... the original Fazzbear owners eventually found them, but that was around the same time that the uh..." Fritz looks over at Tex with a nervous look. " _incident_... happened. So, because Jester and his crew were pretty much already in the same safe room they planned on boarding up they just... left them there. It's all in the old files of the restaurant." Fritz explained. Foxy shook his head in disgust and sadness. "So the lad and his mateys were found but never moved?" He asked with obvious bitterness. Mangle was appalled. "That ain't right Goldie! We gotta do something!" She stated.

"Actually... that's why we have all of you here... we're all going to decide if we fix them or if we scrap them" Goldie said. Everyone was surprised by that statement, but agreed to it none the less. "Alright then... what do we do?" Tex asked.

* * *

"Wh-W-What d-do we d-do JP-P?" Clementine asked as Jester paced around the small room they all shared. Tulip had walked over to Tina and was hugging her as the girls watched Jester pace.. Jester stopped pacing and rubbed his good eye in tiredness. "I-I don't kn-know C-Clem." He said. "Th-They c-c-c-can't d-do this!" Clementine suddenly shrieked causing everyone to jump. "Th-This is L-L-L-Luna's E-E-Eatery! We b-b-b-b-belong to L-Luna! Not some F-F-Fazzbear C-C-Company" Her voice box was beginning to pop and crackle as she shouted, which caused Jester to go over to her and hug her tightly.

"I-It's OK C-Clem... " Jester said as he hugged her. Clementine just sat there for a moment before hugging back. "I-I don't want to get scrapped!" She cried as she clung to Jester tightly. "N-None of us d-do..." Jester said as he pulled away and kissed her forehead. In response Clementine jerked her head away. Jester sighed, he knew their relationship had been falling apart before they had been locked up, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

Tulip had grabbed Tina and managed to get her over to the two older animatronics. Tina curled up in Clementines lap and Tulip leaned against Jester's side. Tina had begun to cry as she clung to her sister. Clementine quickly wiped them away and began to comfort her, but the oil clung to her face and ruined her dark orange fur. Jester wrapped his arm around Tulip and looked around the room again, but stopped short when he saw what looked to be a purple bear hiding in a corner of the room. His eyes widened as he stared at it. That was DEFIANTLY not there before...

Shadow Freddy locked eyes with Jester and smiled. He took his hat off in greeting and wiggled his ears. A black rabbit suddenly appeared next to the bear and smiled. Jester heard soft whispers as both shadow animatronics talked to each other. He watched as they both came to a decision and left.

 _"I hope that isn't a bad sign..."_ He thought as he pulled Clementine and Tina closer to him.

* * *

As the humans and animatronics came to a decision the two shadow animatronics walked in and whispered something to Net. Net's eyes widened and he looked at them both. "What?" he asked in a shocked voice. Everyone's attention turned to Net and the shadows. "What's going on?" Mark asked. The shadows said something and Net turned to everyone else. "Jester and his friends are awake." He said.

The humans, Net, Goldie, Tex and the Shadows all rushed to the new room.

Jester heard their loud footsteps rushing to them, but couldn't warn the others before the door was yanked open and the four of them were blinded by the sudden bright light.

Once Jester's sight came back, has saw Mike standing there with a shocked expression. Jester got up, shielded the girls from Mike's line of sight, and glared at him. Mike put his hand up in defense and backed out of the door frame. Mike turned his heads to the others. "They weren't lying." He said pointing to the shadows.

"J-J-J-J-P... w-w-what's going-going t-t-to hap-happen...?"Clementine asked terrified. Jester shook his head. "I don't know..." He whispered. Clementine stood up while holding Tina, and leaned onto Jester while gripping his arm tightly. Tulip grabbed onto Jester's leg and hid behind him slightly. Jester wrapped his arm around Clementine protectively as Marionette walked in.

Net looked at the four of them for a moment before speaking. "Hello there, I'm The Marionette." He said calmly, and held out his hand to Jester. Jester looked at Net and then glanced at his hand before shaking it with his good arm. "J-Jester..." he said as his voice box glitched slightly. Net nodded and turned to the door. "Do you want to come out?" He asked. Jester's eyes widened at the thought. He turned to the girls, and saw a glimmer of hope in their eyes that he hadn't seen for years.

He turned to Net and nodded. "Yes." He said. Net held his hand out again, and led Jester and his friends out the door. Jester and the others were slightly blinded by the bright light, and once their senses came back they saw the others Net and Mike were with. Jester tensed and tightened his grip on Clementine.

Goldie walked up and gave a kind smile. He was at least a foot taller than Jester, and he was the tallest out of the other three. Jester felt slightly intimidated, but didn't let it show. "Hey there, my name is Golden Freddy but just call me Goldie." He said calmly. Jester nodded and the others introduced themselves.

"Do you want to meet the others?" Tex asked. Jester nodded and picked up Tulip as they followed the humans and animatronics to the main room. Clementine carried Tina and stayed close to Jester as they walked. Jeremy had walked ahead of the others and told all the animatronics in the main room what was happening.

The others looked over at the hallway entrance as the others made it to the main room. Everyone was shocked. They had all looked at the pictures of course, but they weren't prepared for them to be up and walking in the state they were in.

Mangle and Foxy walked up to Jester and looked down at him. "Nice to meet you and your crew Lad." Foxy said as he smiled at him. Jester gave Foxy a week smile as the others began to crowd around Jester and the girls.

BB and JJ looked at Tulip and smiled at her. In response she shimmied away and gripped Jester's leg tighter as she glared at the two of them. Chica, Toy Chica, and Mangle smiled at the fact there were now more girls to get to know. Freddy approached Jester and smiled. We know this used to be your place, and we're sorry we never found the four of you sooner... but we would like to now if you'd be interested in performing for kids again?" Freddy said.

Jester's eyes widened at the offer and nodded. "Th-That would b-b-be amazing..." He said. Freddy smiled. "First, we need to fix you guys up..." Mike said. "and get you new voice boxes..." he added as an after thought. Jester nodded again. "There a-are blueprints in that r-r-r-room we w-w-were i-in." He said. Mike nodded and grabbed Mark to go get the blueprints Jester had mentioned.

Jester's good eye started too droop as the night went on, and the girls were starting to get tired as well. "It's time for us to power down for the night." Goldie told everyone. "We can discuss what yo four can do once your fixed." He said to Jester and the girls. Jester nodded. "Whe-Where will we-we stay u-u-u-u-until the-then...?" Clementine asked. "W-We d-d-d-don't want to-to g-go back to th-that r-room-m..." She added with terror in her voice. "You can stay in the security office if you want to." Fritz suggested. Jester nodded and all the animatronics went to their places, saying goodnight to each other and the new animatronics.

Jester and the girls followed Fritz and Jeremy to the office. Once they got there, Clementine and Tina had fallen into recharge immediately. Jester sat down next to Clementine with Tulip in his lap. He looked at Mark and Fritz. "Thank y-you..." He said right before he powered down.

Jeremy and Fritz shared a worried look. They were worried about the four new animatronics. They didn't even know how long they had been in that room for! All they could do was hope that Mike could fix them, and that the kids would enjoy what they had to put out on the table for them.


End file.
